Five Leaves
by JMRocketeer
Summary: Tristan only wants two things: Joey and to live in a place called Melanot with Joey. But, in order to get what he wants, he has to draw the blood of five. Who are they? How will he do it? PG-13 for language and violence.
1. Chapter One: Beginnings

Hello. I know what you're thinking. "Whaaaaaaat? A Tristan fic? You don't see many of those." Yeah well..I know...I wanted to do something a little different.at least.I think its different.I haven't seen or read any Tristan fics, so I wouldn't really know. Anyways, I hope you like it. And it is Yaoi. So if you don't like yaoi, I suggest you move your mouse up to the toolbar and click the big button that says, "Back". And all flames will be used to toast marshmallows to make s'mores.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own YuGiOh. And I don't own Jell-O either. I own everything else in this fic. ^^;;  
  
Five Leaves  
Chapter One: Beginnings  
  
(((((2 ½ pages on Microsoft Word)))))  
  
Tristan inhaled deeply. He knew that this was how it was going to end. He gazed over the scenery, noting the sheer bliss and beauty of the city of Domino below him. He looked down, and observed the long way down. He chuckled. He left his signature trade mark in the dust, two capital T's and a diagonal ring spiraling around the letters, using the tip of his left sneaker. He felt the breeze tickling his skin, whispering in his ear. Tristan shut his eyes and spread out his arms, eagle style. He let his body go and felt the rush of momentum against his frail human body.  
  
Time seemed to slow down as he fell through the air. Memories of his young life flashed throughout his pulsing brain. How he had always been more like a third wheel in the group. How he had loved his "best friend", but he was shunned away when Yugi had tamed the handsome blonde. Tristan tried to blink back tears, but his efforts were in vain as his tears fell synchronized next to his gravity pulled corpse. He shut his eyes as his internal clock fell in synch with the rest of the world. The panorama on his sides was blurred. Tristan shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the instance of pain, and then the end.  
  
Tristan stopped. He just.stopped.midair. He was.floating. He threw his eyelids open. He was hovering airborne, in an endless cloud of thick mist. He started falling again, but at a much slower pace. His feet softly hit the ground, and as he bent his knees to secure a safe landing, his hands barely caressed the soft earth beneath him. Tristan panicked. Where was he? Why wasn't he dead? Or was he dead? And this was the afterworld. But is this the afterworld? Where exactly was he?! Tristan blinked a few times as the fog seemed to rise away from him and move on. A tremble from behind him made him jump.  
  
"It is not your time." A voice whispered.  
  
"Go back." Another voice from his left.  
  
"Beware.the five leafed clover." Yet another voice pierced the quiet atmosphere.  
  
The young man was totally confused. "The five leafed-clover? What the hell?"  
  
A raspy voice cut through his thoughts. "Don't question. Do. Find what you're looking for and get out of here. Forever." A swish, and the voice was gone.  
  
Tristan took a few steps back, resulting in a one-way trip to the ground. "Ow..what the-.." He lay on the ground, not wanting to get up; just to lie there forever, and bask in the cool, refreshing feel of the soft soil underneath his body. He twisted his head to his side and focused his eyes upon the scenery next to him. A slight twitch caught his attention. "What the-.?" Tristan saw.a clover.a five-leafed clover He thought of the voice. The voice that had warned him of this seemingly helpless little plant. Tristan laughed. "What could this little plant to do me?" He snickered and pulled it out from the ground. "It's a stupid plant!! A plant!! What could it do to me? I've already suffered enough pain, so I can take anything that comes at me!! Especially if it comes from a measly plant!!" Tristan cackled to himself, almost maniacally. He sighed and fell back on the ground again. He shut his eyes and let the world swirl around him. He loved that place. It set him free. And was so.him. He opened his eyes expecting to see the Earthish bliss surrounding his body, only to find that he was back where he had begun.  
  
"Whaaaaaaat? What happened to that..that place? I want to go back! I'm going back!" Tristan was about to jump off again, but something held him back. He just couldn't. Tristan shook his head. A slight tickle on his cheek roused him. He blinked and flicked his hand at his cheek. A small, green plant fell to the ground. Tristan stooped down and gently picked the plant from the ground.  
  
"The five-leafed clover." he murmured. "What is this thing doing here?.oh well." Tristan pocketed the clover and walked back home.  
  
Later that night  
  
Tristan ran. He ran like all hell broke loose. He didn't know what he was running from, but instinct told him to keep going. He ran until his legs felt as if they were on fire. Tristan had to stop. Flopping down on the ground, he inhaled deeply. The air around him seemed to be filled with some horrid dreaded fear.oh what, he had yet to find out. A burning sensation came from the pocket of his pants. Tristan reached in and pulled out the five-leafed clover. It stung at his touch. He winced and almost dropped the small plant. The plant glowed and a raspy, yet familiar voice echoed in Tristan's ears.  
  
"You! You ignored my warning! Now you will pay! You will complete five tasks, or else you'll never see that place you thoroughly enjoyed or Joey Wheeler ever again! Understand?" The evil voice was so loud and painful, that Tristan's bones seemed to rattle.  
  
"I-I'll do it! But.but what's in it for me?" Tristan coughed out, scared of the consequences of the words he had just spoken.  
  
"You'll get to spend eternity in Melanot, the place you love with the one you love, Joey Wheeler. You'll be eternally happy, as will Wheeler. Are you ready to risk it all for that?" The voice grew more and more menacing as more and more time had elapsed.  
  
Tristan choked. ::What will I have to risk? Will it be all that bad?:: Tristan hesitated. "Al-alright. I'll do it! But what will I have to do?" Tristan's body felt like Jell-O, but he still continued on.  
  
The voice cackled. "You'll find out.soon enough." A whoosh, and a swirl of wind, and it was gone.  
  
A fierce pain erupted throughout Tristan's heart, as if a giant invisible hand had plunged in and squeezed his heart, to the point that he wished he had died right then and there. A faint glow, and the pain stopped. Tristan panted, and opened his eyes.  
  
Tristan shot up in his bed. He wiped the sweat of his brow and fell back upon his pillow. With a deep inhale, he fell asleep again, and dreamt of the one he loved, in the place he loved, Joey, in Melanot, with him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I hoped you liked it so far. This chapter is pretty short compared to the next one. And I won't update until I get five reviews. So, if you really like this fic, tell your friends!! *shrug* Shameless promo.. 


	2. Chapter Two: Shattered Peices

Chapter Two: Shattered Pieces (((((3 pages on Microsoft Word.^^;;;)))))  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own YuGiOh or the Pledge of Allegiance  
  
Tristan rubbed his eyes. "Morning." he mumbled. He hopped out of bed, showered, dressed, and ate his breakfast. He had almost finished doing the homework that he had forgotten last night, when he remembered that he was supposed to meet Joey at Joey's house. Tristan grabbed his books and was shoving them into his book bag while he ran out the door, yelling good-bye at his mother. He ran to his backyard and revved up his motorcycle. After about four blocks, Tristan reached the Wheeler residence.  
  
Tristan nudged the kickstand down with his foot and walked onto the front porch. His finger gently pressed the doorbell while he impatiently tapped his feet. The door swung open and there stood a forty-something year old version of Joey.  
  
"Ah, Tristan. Come on in." Mr. Wheeler rubbed the stubble on his chin as he held the door open.  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Wheeler. Is Joey ready?" Tristan started to walk up the steps to the room he had visited many times before.  
  
Mr. Wheeler coughed and chuckled. "He overslept again. He's such a sloth in the morning." He yelled up the stairs. "Joey! You ready yet? Joey? Joseph[1]!!"  
  
A New Jersey accented voice floated down the stairs. "Chill, ok?! I'm getting dressed!!"  
  
Mr. Wheeler laughed. "Well, hurry up!! And Tristan's here!!"  
  
Tristan laughed and ran up the stairs. He turned into Joey's room and saw him pulling on some pants. He gaped.  
  
"Hey man, what are you looking at? And shut the door!! Serenity is spending the week here and she'd be corrupted for life if she saw her big brother like this!! And stop looking at me like that!! What's your problem?" Joey struggled with the pair of jeans he was holding.  
  
Tristan flushed. "I -uh-uh-gotta go to the-uh-bathroom.be right back.." Tristan stumbled out of the door and ran to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it. Beads of sweat poured down the youth's face. Tristan peered down. He grimaced and immediately started his "claming down" rituals. 'Ipledgeallegiancetotheflagoftheunitedstatesofamericaandtotherepublicforwhic hitstandsonenationundergodindivisiblewithlibertyandjusticeforall. I pledge.allegiance.to the flag.of the..phew." It had worked. Tristan splashed some water on his face and wiped it off before he left the bathroom. As he exited out the door, he bumped into something small.  
  
"Oh, hi Serenity!" Tristan's face broke into a smile as he hugged the short teen. "Aren't you gonna be late for school?" He ruffled up her already messy hair.  
  
Serenity yawned, then giggled. "The middle school doesn't start until 9:00. However, if you don't hurry, you're gonna be late." She snorted softly and wandered off into the bathroom.  
  
Tristan's eyes followed Serenity into the bathroom. He remembered when he had a crush on her. He shrugged. But that was before he fell in love with his best friend. Tristan was ecstatic when he found out that Joey wasn't straight either, but his hope plummeted when he found out that Joey loved Yugi. He was heartbroken and was driven into almost killing himself.  
  
Tristan shook out of his thoughts and peered into Joey's room. "Are you dressed yet, Joe?" Joey had on a white t-shirt and some pants and was pulling on some tennis shoes.  
  
"Almost." Joey slipped a navy Levi Strauss long-sleeved shirt over his head. "Alright, now I'm ready." He flung his backpack over his shoulder.  
  
Tristan smirked. "Your hair, moron." He tossed a hairbrush at his friend, who expertly caught it.  
  
"Nah. I'll live without brushing my hair for a day." The brush was tossed on the bed as the two boys left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Five minutes later~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey brushed some bangs out of his face. "Maybe I should have brushed my hair."  
  
Tristan laughed. Joey looked so adorable when he messed with his hair. "Here. Put this on." He tossed his friend a helmet. "This'll cover it up till we get to school, Joe."  
  
Joey strapped the helmet on. "Hey, its my turn to drive, man."  
  
Tristan smirked. "No way. You drove last time. It's MY turn, buddy. Get behind me. Heh heh heh." Tristan positioned himself over the motorcycle. He sighed contently when Joey's warm body leaned on his.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked the blonde.  
  
Tristan shook out of his thoughts. "Huh?"  
  
"You sighed."  
  
Tristan blushed. "Oh, just thinking about someone special."  
  
Joey glared playfully at the tall brunette. 'If you're thinking about Serenity."  
  
Tristan faked a laugh. "You got me, buddy. Anyway, we better hit the road. Don't wanna be late to homeroom." Tristan revved the engine and they zoomed off.  
  
"So, Joe.I haven't seen Yugi in a while. How's he doing?"  
  
"."  
  
"Joe? Jooooeeeeyyy?"  
  
Tristan chuckled softly as he realized that his closest friend.literally.was asleep. "That sloth." He muttered under his breath. He pulled over into a quiet neighborhood to wake up the sleeping boy. Tristan smiled at he looked into the innocent and sweet face of Joey's. It was so sweet, so innocent. Tristan felt compelled to do what he was about to do. He leaned in, and kissed the rosy lips upon the face that he loved so much. Tristan shut his eyes to experience the full effect. A loud clang woke up him from his daydream. He looked up to see a short blonde with a funny shaped hat gaping at him with a shattered Puzzle at his feet.  
  
Yugi blinked. "Tri-Tristan.I can't believe this."  
  
"Yugi.I can explain! I-uh.I-uh." Tristan stammered nervously.  
  
Yugi looked up at Tristan. "Save it, Tristan. I don't want to hear it." His words pierced like knives as he gathered up the pieces of his Millennium Puzzle and ran off towards the school.  
  
Tristan stood there like a statue with a vast hole where the mouth should be. Then something clicked. "Joey," he murmured.  
  
When Tristan got to Joey, the blonde was half-awake.  
  
"Huh.huh.?.where am I? What happened?"  
  
Heat built up in Tristan's face. "Nothing happened.it was all a dream.snap out of it, buddy." Tristan smacked Joey lightly on the cheek.  
  
Joey slowly woke from his zombie-like trance. "So.the kiss? It was all in my dream?"  
  
"Wha-what kiss? No more dueling before bedtime for you." Tristan stammered.  
  
Joey blinked then shook his head. "N-nothing.let's just get to school."  
  
Tristan hopped on the bike, started up the engine, and zoomed off towards Domino High.  
  
Author's Notes: [1]: Ok, ok.I was taking a wild guess when I used Joey's dad to call him "Joseph" so all ya'll Joey fans, DON'T SHOOT MY HEAD OFF!!! Oh, and, don't shoot my head off if his dad isn't anything like I depicted him to be either. *dodges flying tomatoes* I really don't know that much about Joey, really. I'm obsessed with Bakura. Hence, my name.  
Ah yes, the end of another chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed my story. Oh, and, the next chapters will be much longer than this. 


	3. Chapter Three: Passing Notes

Alrighty!! Yay!! Another chapter up!! Wow!! And I had only put up Chapter Two yesterday! Sheesh......Ah, I am so desperate for reviewers!! Lol......anyways.......I really wanted the font for their notes to show up but I'm positive that evil ff.net won't put it up. So Just imagine. *sniff* Yeah.....and this would be much longer if I used Times New Roman font size 12, but I always always always use Rockwell size 11......its my absolute favorite......*sniff* yeah....anyways, I'm sure you don't want to hear my rantings, so.......  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh, or anything else in this fic that could start a lawsuit. I'm innocent, DAMN YOU!! INNOCENT!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Three: Passing Notes (((((6 ½ pages on Microsoft Word..Yeah, please don't ask why I put this up.....for I don't know.....just to give myself something to do, I guess........^^;;)))))  
  
Yugi's fingers shook while he attempted to put his Puzzle back together. Tears brimmed his eyelids, and no amount of blinking could stop them from falling.  
  
"How could he?!" Yugi slammed his small fists on the table, causing the pieces to tremble and dance on the tabletop. "How could he?! I thought that Joey, MY Joey, loved me!! And then he goes off behind my back and makes out with Tristan!! Not to mention the fact that he completely ignores me when I find them!!" Yugi's head fell on the table, and he wrapped his arms around his head, wishing that the world would just swallow him up at that very moment.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a familiar, comforting voice.  
  
"Yugi? Are you alright?" The soft voice of his childhood friend reached his ears.  
  
"Oh, Tea! It's just awful!!" Yugi fell into Tea's arms and sobbed into her freshly pressed blouse. Luckily, Tea didn't seem to care.  
  
Yugi proceeded to tell Tea all that he had witnessed that morning.  
  
Tea's eyes opened wide with concern. "Are you sure it was Tristan? I mean, your eyes could have been deceiving you....."  
  
Yugi looked up at Tea and shook his head.  
  
"Or not....." Tea averted her eyes. "So, what are you going to do, Yugi?" Tea stroked Yugi's hair.  
  
Yugi sniffled. "Well.....first, I'm going to finish putting my Puzzle back to together. Then, I'm going to tell Yami everything that happened. Third, I'm gonna.....I'm gonna....oh, I don't know....I was hoping you would know..." Yugi looked away sheepishly.  
  
A smile stretched across the young girl's face. "I'll talk to them. I'm sure that they'll listen to me." Tea let go of Yugi and gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry......" Tea walked away.  
  
Yugi's head slumped down. He choked out one word before he couldn't sustain the tears anymore. "Joey...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~Locker break~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey fumbled with the lock on his locker. The numbers and little lines swam in front of his delusional face.  
  
"23-43-.....oh what was the last one? I always forget that one....23-43- ....35? No.23-43-...." A voice startled him and made his hand twitch.  
  
"Hiya, Joey! How are ya feeling today?" The brightness and chipperness of the voice was almost unbearable.  
  
Joey groaned. "I'm so friggin tired......" Joey banged his head on his locker, which miraculously caused it to swing open. "Yes!! Thank you, exhaustion!!" Joey exchanged his books and binders in complete glee.  
  
"Um.....anyway......so, what exactly happened this morning?" Tea asked sheepishly, expecting the worst.  
  
Joey blinked. "What are you talking about, woman?"  
  
Tea's left eyebrow raised. "Oh....ok, then.....never mind me......" She gave Joey a Look and hoped she'd get the results she wanted.  
  
"Girl, you've gone crackers. I gotta get to class. See ya......" Joey walked down the hallway.  
  
"Joey, wait!! You're going the wrong way!! Joey!!" Tea sweatdropped.  
  
The blonde spun around. "I knew that........"  
  
~*~*~*~*~Five minutes later~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tristan slid into his seat in his next class. He smiled at Tea when she slid into the one diagonal of him. A folded up sheet of paper landed on his desk. Tristan opened it up covered his eyes at the glow from the neon sparkly pink ink from Tea's pen collection. It was written in loopy cursive and the I's were dotted with hearts.  
  
Hey Tristan!! It's Tea, duh!! Anyways, can you come over to my house tonight? I really really really really really really need to talk to you about something really really really important!!! We could just pretend to be doing our homework so my mom won't get suspicious. Good thing she trusts you!! WBS!! ~Tea  
  
Tristan shook his head. "Tea, Tea, Tea" He laughed to himself. He brought out his lucky pen and scribbled a note back in his horribly illegible handwriting, which can't be described in any type of font on my Microsoft Word. But I'll try. I don't even know if they'll show it up here at FF.net. So don't shoot my head off if it's just Times New Roman or Arial or whatever. Anyways, I'm sure you don't want to hear me rant so I'll shut up now. On with the story.  
  
Sheesh, Tea. Lay off on the preppy and the neon, will ya?! Anyways, sounds like fun. What's so important that you can't tell me right now? Whatever. I'll bring my math book. You know, the one that I never look in. Heh heh heh. -Tristan  
  
Tristan folded it up carefully and tossed it at Tea. His aim wasn't that great and unfortunately hit the back of her head instead of her desk, causing her to yelp. The teacher peered at the girl with his beady little eyes.  
  
"Is there a problem, Ms. Gardner?" The professor blinked at the young lady.  
  
Tea gulped. "No-no, sir. Not at all." Her foot slid towards the note on the ground. Unfortunately, the teacher saw.  
  
"Oh really? Then what's that by your foot?" He bent down and picked up the note. He unfolded it and read it to himself, smiling evilly to himself. "It looks like Tea here has a boyfriend, don't you agree, Tristan?"  
  
Both Tea and Tristan blushed.  
  
The teacher smirked. "I ask that you keep your love lives outside of class, love birds. And perhaps you should open your Math book, Tristan. It might pull up your grades. Anyway, when dividing fractions, don't forget to multiply the reciprocal blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah."  
  
The class returned to their midday naps after a tiny moment of entertainment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey slipped into his desk behind Yugi. He leaned towards the short teen and whispered near his ear. "Hey Yugi. What's up?"  
  
Instead of hearing the usual reply of "pigeon poop" (A/N: heh heh.I just thought I could add an inside joke of mine in there for the reader's amusement.....heh heh heh......ok I'll shut up now.), Joey was hit full blast with the cold shoulder. He sat up when the teacher called the class to order.  
  
The blonde was hurt and confused. He quickly scribbled a note and passed it to Yugi.  
  
Yugi, What's wrong? You seem down in the dumps, buddy. C'mon tell me! I love you and I wanna know!! Love always, Joey  
  
Joey looked at Yugi's back, hoping for a quick reply. What happened was unexpected. Yugi crumpled the note up and tossed it at the trashcan. It missed and flew into the teacher's range. She walked over to the paper and picked it up. Joey blanched.  
  
"What's this? A note, I see.let's see what it says." She opened it up and began reading it to the class, much to Joey's dismay.  
  
"Yugi, what's wrong? You seem down in the dumps, buddy. Come one, tell me. I.love you.and I wanna know....Love....always.....Joey....." The teacher flushed madly as she tossed it into the trash. "Boys, I suggest you keep your love life outside of class.....Class quiet down....." The class was whispering and staring at Yugi and Joey. Yugi seemed to shrink lower and lower into his seat while Joey seemed to be in shock.  
  
Yugi leaned back and hissed, "Nice going, Wheeler. Now they have yet another reason to pound me to a pulp."  
  
Joey quietly yelped and banged his head on his desk. ::My life....is over.::  
  
~*~*~*~*~Right after school let out~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tristan spotted Joey struggling with his locker. He ran over to his love and laughed.  
  
"Hey, Joe. Looks like you need help with your locker. Again." Tristan chuckled.  
  
Joey looked at Tristan with tired eyes. "Tristan, what's my combination?"  
  
Tristan rummaged through his notebooks and pulled one out. He leafed through the pages and stopped at one. "Alright, it's 23-43-25. Got it?"  
  
"Thanks buddy." Joey turned the dial and pulled open the door.  
  
The brunette peered at his best friend. "Is anything the matter, Joe?"  
  
Joey sighed. "I think I'll just walk home today, Tris. See ya."  
  
Tristan watched as the one he loved somberly walked down the sidewalk. "Hey, Joey!! You're going the wrong way!!" His eyes brimmed with concern for his best friend who turned around and walked past him, muttering a quick "I knew that".  
  
Tristan's mind switched on and he remembered his appointment with Tea. He slipped his helmet on, unhitched his motorcycle, and sped off to Tea's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~At Tea's house~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tea leaned on the poster-covered wall in her bedroom. "Tristan. I have to be forward with you. How could you do that? I can't believe you!"  
  
Tristan looked at her strangely. "What are you talking about? Are you feeling okay?"  
  
Tea screeched in frustration. "YES I'M FEELING FINE!!! NOW WHY WON'T ANYBODY TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" After she had had her little fit, she scrunched up in a corner, and started to cry.  
  
Tristan crawled over to her and put his hand on her forehead. "I think you have a fever. You're burning up. Maybe you're just being delusional, Tea."  
  
"I am NOT delusional!! All I want to know is why you and Joey are doing this to him!! He's innocent!! I mean, there's nothing about him that would make anyone hate him except for that big "King of Games" thing, but otherwise, he's just a nice ordinary guy!! So, why'd you two hafta go behind his back?! Ugh!! I need something to drink....would you like anything to drink, Tris?" Tea ran down the stairs before Tristan could answer the obviously rhetorical question.  
  
"King of Games? She's talking about Yugi. But, that means....Yugi just doesn't know when to keep things to himself. Smooth move, telling Tea, Mutou. Now what have I gotten myself into?" Tristan talked to himself as he slumped back onto the door.  
  
"She's number One. She's number One." A hoarse voice startled Tristan.  
  
"Who's there?! I'm warning, I have a knife!!!" Tristan reached into his pocket and pulled out a Swiss Army knife.  
  
The voice cackled. "Good. You'll be needing it. And don't you know me by now? If you don't, you had better get used to my voice; you'll be hearing it frequently."  
  
The brunette gulped. "It's....it's you again."  
  
"Why yes it is. Now shut up and listen. You'll be needing to draw the blood of five people. And Tea's the first in line."  
  
Tristan scoffed. "You expect me to draw her blood?! Are you insane?! And what would happen if I don't, huh?"  
  
A searing, but familiar pain erupted inside of Tristan. His heart felt as if it were being squeezed. Tristan screamed.  
  
"STOP!!!"  
  
The voice laughed. "I knew you'd give into my demands sooner or later.now, listen. You must draw the blood from her right foot, or else it won't work. Got it?"  
  
Tristan blinked. "Her foot? That's an odd place for blood to be drawn......"  
  
"Shut up! Now, I leave you. I expect the blood by midnight. I'll take it from you when you're asleep. Leave it under your pillow. I bid you farewell. And good luck. Oh and one more thing. When you have finished taking the blood, pull ONE leaf off of the clover and press it to her foot. It will close up the wound, but it'll leave a mark. Good luck. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha haaaa........" A swish of wind, and the voice was gone.  
  
The teen had a fit. "Hey! Come back here!! I'm not finished with you!" Tristan shut up when he realized that Tea's little sister was peeking in through the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile, a few blocks from the Wheeler residence......~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey's head hung down, looking at the ground. He didn't need to watch where he was going, for he knew the way home by heart. Tears floated at the bottom of his eyes, threatening to spill out.  
  
"What did I do to make Yugi so mad at me? What went wrong?"  
  
Joey couldn't hold the tears back much longer. They spilled down his face and onto the ground, leaving small wet spots on the cement. He heard a male voice call his name, and he looked up, drying the tears pouring down his face.  
  
"Joey, Joey, help me!!" A familiar British voice was calling out to him.  
  
"Bakura?" the blonde saw a white haired boy running towards him. Bakura jumped behind Joey and started to tremble.  
  
Joey sniffed. "Bullies after you again, Bakura?"  
  
Bakura nodded and yelped when he saw the gang coming this way. "Here they come!! Hide me!!" Bakura dodged even farther behind the taller and started whimpering. "Joey, save me......"  
  
Joey punched his hand into his other palm. "I can take 'em."  
  
Bakura shook his head. "Not these ones. They're the bigger than all the rest and they're ten times worse. It's like Seto Kaiba's hatred put into muscle."  
  
Joey blanched as he saw what looked like four ogres running at him. ::Uh oh......::  
  
What appeared to be the leader opened his mouth. "Hey, you're the fag, ain't ya?"  
  
Joey's face turned five shades of red. "I'm not a fag. I'm just.....not straight....."  
  
The others chuckled. The one of the far left said, "Yup. You're a fag. Can I do the honors?"  
  
The leader nodded and watched as his friend punched Joey in the face, right in the eye.  
  
"Oooooggghhh......." Joey moaned in pain as he backed up, stumbled upon Bakura, and fell to the ground.  
  
The bullies' eyes widened as he saw Bakura. "Hey, there's the other one!! Come one, boys, let's get 'em!!"  
  
Bakura helped Joey up and shouted one word before hightailing it out of there.  
  
"RUN!"  
  
The boys ran and ran all the way to Joey's house where they were safe from the gang. Bakura decided that it was too dangerous to go back to his house, so he spent the night at Joey's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~back at Tea's~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her mouth trembled. "Are-are you ok, Tristan? You were yelling to Tea's Shakira's poster." She blinked.  
  
Blood rushed to Tristan's face. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
"It's 6:30."  
  
"Well, they say that little girls get uh prettier when the sleep longer.....good bye now....." He shushed the small child out of the room.  
  
Tristan walked over to the corner of the room, just as Tea walked in.  
  
"Tristan? Are you all right? My sister said that you had gone mental. Where are you?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~TBC~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bah. This is my pitiful attempt at a cliffhanger. I know, I know. It sucks. So shoot me. Anyway.....yeah.....Well, thanks for the tip on the periods and shit. I read Chapter Two on the net and it did look awful. Lol....I'm still too lazy to go back and fix it though.....lol.......Anyways, its really too bad that the font thingey won't work on fanfiction.net. Its all pure evil.......... 


	4. Chapter Four: On The Phone

Alrighty, well, I for once have nothing to say. Wow. This is like, a once in a lifetime thing!! Anyways, here it is!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter Four: On the Phone (((((5 pages and a paragraph on Microsoft Word (size 11 font, too.....phew) ^^;;)))))  
  
Tristan blew up air into his face. "I'll hafta do it now. When she doesn't see me behind the door." He pulled off his shoe, and through careful maneuvering, bashed Tea on the back of her head. The boy pulled off the girl's right shoe and her sock. His hand slipped into his pocket and pulled out his Swiss Army knife. With careful precision, he nicked the bottom of Tea's foot and watched as the blood flowed freely onto the carpet. Tristan panicked. He couldn't let the blood leave a stain. He tore off a piece of his school uniform and wrapped it around Tea's foot.  
  
"That should suffice. At least until I find a container."  
  
His eyes quickly gazed over her room. They landed on her vanity mirror. Tristan ran over and pulled the cap off of one of Tea's lipstick tubes. He tossed the lipstick to the side and ran over to the unconscious girl on the ground, the cap in his hand. The cloth was carefully unwrapped from the delicate foot. Tristan positioned the bottle under the cut and watched as the red liquid filled the tiny capsule.  
  
When the lipstick top was full, Tristan capped it with a wad of modeling clay he had found. He shoved the bloody cloth into his pocket. When he felt the tiny plant in it, he remembered.  
  
"The clover. Oh yeah......"  
  
He pulled off the frail leaf and pressed it at Tea's wound. It magically sealed itself up, leaving a mark the shape of the leaf. The leaf fell to the ground in a small pile of green dust.  
  
The teenage boy turned his head when he noticed that Tea had begun to stir. She blinked a few times to restore her vision.  
  
"Tri-Tristan? Issat you? What happened?" Tea sat up and mumbled while rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. It's me. Are you ok?" Tristan looked at her with false concern.  
  
Tea blinked. "Yeah, I'm fine, but what happened?" The pretty girl looked at her friend.  
  
Tristan picked his mind for a good excuse. "Uh, you hit your head on the......um......" He quickly scanned the room. "On the door."  
  
"The door?"  
  
"Yeah, I was behind the door and you waltzed in and I accidentally slammed it into you. I'm real sorry, Tea." He put on his puppy dog eyes, in hopes of her "forgiveness".  
  
Tea smiled warmly. "It's alright Tristan. But, tell me one thing. Why aren't I wearing my right shoe?"  
  
Tristan blanched. "Ahem, well, uh, when you were knocked out, uhh, you subconsciously took off your shoe. It was um.......a defense mechanism. Yeah."  
  
Tea raised her eyebrows. "Oh. Ok then. Well, can you help me put it back on?"  
  
The boy nodded and obliged, and then helped her up.  
  
Tristan looked at Tea's digital clock. 6:45. "Uhh......I think I had better get going, Tea. I'll see ya tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Later that night....say eightish or so......~*~*~*~*~ The phone was lifted off of the receiver. Tristan gently pushed the buttons of the phone number he had memorized many years back. He kept it close to his ear as he listened for the rings. The rings stopped, a click, and then a memorable voice said a gruff "Hello".  
  
"Joey? What's wrong, man? You didn't feel like talking, and you walked home by yourself. Are you alright?"  
  
"I-I'm fine.......really......." Joey choked, debating if he should spill put his troubles so early in his depression.  
  
Tristan slumped back onto his chair. "Joey. Stop lying. Now, tell me. What's wrong?"  
  
Joey sighed and brushed some hair out of his face. "Alright. Tristan, for some reason, Yugi's mad at me. Do you know why?" Joey's voice was so full of sadness and remorse.  
  
Tristan blinked. He knew that this was the problem. "I-I have no clue why." Tristan gulped. "I'm really sorry, buddy. Really, I am."  
  
"I know, I know. And I appreciate it, man. Thanks. But now what am I going to do?" Joey tried to hold back tears.  
  
The brunette blinked. "Uh, why don't you just cool off." Tristan heard a familiar voice in the background. "Hey, is that Bakura's voice I hear?"  
  
Joey's eyes overflowed. "I-I gotta go.....here......talk to Ryou......." Joey dropped the receiver and ran out of the room, sobbing into his hands.  
  
Bakura reached down and picked up the phone. "he-hello?"  
  
Tristan perked up. "Bakura? Zat you?"  
  
"yeah, yeah it is........"  
  
Tristan felt a sharp prick of pain in his pocket, where he kept the clover. He felt a breeze tickle his ear and a voice.  
  
"He's number Two.....we need his blood......"  
  
Tristan shivered, then nodded. "Um, Bakura. I was thinking. Would you like to spend tomorrow night at my house? I promise, I won't be as emotional as Joey......heh......heh.....oy......well, will you?"  
  
Bakura smiled. "I would love to, Tristan. We can go over right after school, right?"  
  
"Right. See ya tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Bakura smiled. ::Finally, I can get a close friend. Hopefully.::  
  
Tristan smiled. ::Ball Two is in play.......::  
  
~*~*~*~*~The next morning.~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tristan yawned. He remembered about how the Voice was coming to take the blood. He had put it under his pillow. Tristan pulled the pillow up and looked. It was gone.  
  
"Good......one step closer to happiness with Joey in that place called.....Mela-.....Mela-.....Melanot.....isn't it? Oh well......"  
  
Tristan got ready for school and rode his motorcycle over to Joey's house. ::Oh, crap......where are we gonna put Bakura?::  
  
"Hey!! Joey, Bakura!! You guys ready?" Tristan called out to his friends.  
  
Bakura came out onto the front porch wearing a uniform that looked a tiny bit large. "Hey Tristan. I'm ready, but Joey is moping around and dragging his feet. He seems so sad and he won't tell me why. Did he tell you?"  
  
Tristan cringed. He didn't want Bakura to feel left out of the secret so he said, "No....not much....um....he said something about Yugi though......"  
  
Bakura nodded. "Perhaps it was what happened in class yesterday."  
  
Tristan looked up. "What happened?"  
  
Bakura proceeded to tell his clueless friend what had happened.  
  
::And Yugi was ignoring him....hmmm......::  
  
All of a sudden Joey burst out of the door.  
  
"I can't take it anymore!!"  
  
The blonde took the helmet out of Tristan's arms, hopped on, revved up the motor and sped off without regards for his two friends left behind.  
  
Tristan shook his head. "Looks like we're taking the long way."  
  
~*~*~*~*~After homeroom~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tristan walked over to Joey's locker. Joey was fumbling with the lock. Tristan shook his head.  
  
"Here, let me help you......." He took his fist and banged it on the locker, causing it to swing open. "Your locker sucks, man."  
  
Joey's voice cracked. "I know......." He took his books and tried to slam the locker shut, but it just swung right back open. "Uhhhh......shut that for me, will ya, Tris......"  
  
Tristan watched as his love walked down the hall, head down, not watching where he was going. Joey was bumping into everyone and everything but he didn't seem to care.  
  
Tristan did a nifty little trick to shut the faulty locker door. After he was finished, he banged his head on the locker next to Joey's. Joey's locker's door swung open.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Lunchtime......((Eat up my precious little bishies!!! ^^;;))~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tea limped over to her friend, Tristan, who was eating lunch alone.  
  
"Hi, Tristan! Why so down?" Tea asked concernedly to the boy.  
  
Tristan ignored the question. "W-what happened to your foot?"  
  
Tea turned the switch in her head from polite and quiet, to loud and talkative. "Well, you know when you came over, how when I was knocked out, my shoe wasn't on my foot? Well, it turns out that somehow, I must have scratched with a nail or something. I put some bandages on it and now it hurts when I walk, but otherwise, it's fine. What bothers my is that me sister said that she had heard you screaming before it happened. What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
Tristan choked on his sandwich and started coughing. Tea got up and gave him the Heimlich maneuver. He stopped choking and relaxed. They heard a taunting voice from behind them.  
  
"Oooooooo........they really are going out!! And perhaps they're doing more than just going out.......hee hee hee!!"  
  
Tea limped over, smacked her fellow cheerleader across the head, and yelled at her.  
  
"Shut UP, Christine!! I'm sick and tired of hearing it from you!! Leave me alone!!" Tea did her best to stomp away.  
  
"There. That should teach her a lesson."  
  
Tristan just stared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile, at the other side of the cafeteria~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi put the last piece in the Puzzle. "Finally! I've finished!" Yugi felt Yami's presence fill his body and mind.  
  
##Yami? Are you back?##  
  
//Yugi.what happened?\\  
  
Yugi told his Yami about what had happened.  
  
//I can't believe it.....How could he do such a thing? We'll get him back.....someway, somehow......\\  
  
~*~*~*~*~Later that night, at Tristan's house, you know.......when Bakura spends the night.....^^;;~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura yawned. "I'm so tired, Tristan......why don't we go to sleep? Its pretty late and we have school tomorrow."  
  
Tristan smirked. "Alright.....but let's eat something before we go to bed......would you like some milk and cookies?"  
  
"Heh heh heh.....sure." Bakura chuckled. "If its not too childish.....heh heh heh."  
  
Tristan faked a laugh and walked down the stairs, skipping over the ones that creaked and moaned. He tiptoed into the kitchen. As the door to the fridge swung open, a breeze, and the Voice whispered in Tristan's ear.  
  
"Turn around. You'll find a small container of liquid. Put the liquid into Number Two's refreshment. Use the empty bottle for his blood from his right hand. Got it? Now go!" The Voice faded away.  
  
"Oh, shit.....not already. Oh well......here goes." With shaking hands, Tristan poured the drug into a full glass of milk that he had prepared for Bakura. He pocketed the small empty bottle and, carefully balancing the milk and cookies, walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Tristan walked into the room, finding Bakura fast asleep.  
  
"Bakura. Hey, Bakura! Wake up, bud!"  
  
The silver-haired boy stirred. "Hu-huh? What time is it?" He rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Never mind that. Why don't you eat something. You look hungry. Here. Take these cookies and milk. They're peanut butter with macadamia nuts. Your favorite." (A/N: LOL Sorry, I had to put that in there. They're my absolute favorites!! Lol.....anyway.....) Tristan set the plate next to Bakura, whose stomach rumbled.  
  
Bakura smiled. "Ah, just on time. I appear to be starved. Heh."  
  
Tristan's eyes gleamed maliciously as his "friend" picked up the glass full of seemingly innocent 2% milk and took a sip. Bakura wiped a milk mustache from his mouth, only to fall to his side, unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~TBC~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh Dear. Another sad attempt at a cliff hanger. Feh. Oh well...see ya soon!! 


	5. Chapter Five: A New Alliance

DISCLAIMER: What part of "I don't own YuGiOh" don't you understand??????????  
  
Chapter Five: A New Alliance (((((5 pages on Microsoft Word. Size 11 font throughout the whole story. ^^;;)))))  
  
Tristan lugged the body up on the bed. "Damn, Bakura's been packing up pounds, hasn't he....."  
  
Tristan took out the pocketknife. With the knife in one hand, and the bottle in another, he slit open a cut, just large enough to take a few droplets of blood in the palm of Bakura's hand. The blood flowed easily into the tiny bottle, and Tristan sealed the bottle.  
  
"That should suffice."  
  
Tristan took the nearest sock on the floor and wrapped it around his shorter friend. He pulled the little clover out of his pocket and pulled a leaf off. He put the leaf to the wound on his victim and watched as it went through the same process as it had with Tea. He looked at the rest of the clover and started twirling it.  
  
"Ok, evil spooky voice. You can come out now and revive Bakura. Helloooo? Voice guy?"  
  
A whoosh swirled up the room. "I regret that. Never call me Voice guy ever again. Understand?" The Voice sent a chill throughout Tristan's bones that felt as if he was drowning in an ice-cold sea.  
  
Tristan's body shivered and twitched. "I-I understand.....just......please......don't do that again!"  
  
The Voice put on a mocking tone. "Oh, you don't like that? Why didn't you just tell me? Because then.......I would have done it sooner! Ha!"  
  
Tristan grimaced. "Just......revive Bakura already......."  
  
The Voice spoke. "You want him alive? Why didn't you say so. You'll have to take him to the hospital. The stuff that you gave him would eventually kill him without medical attention. Heh heh heh.........oops!" The Voice laughed a maniacal laugh.  
  
Tristan fell back onto the wall, with his back leaning on it. "Oh shit. Man.......How do I explain this to the doctors?" Tristan picked up Bakura in his arms, knees trembling underneath all the weight.  
  
The Voice had a tone of impatience in it. "Oh shut up."  
  
The colors on front of Tristan's eyes swirled around into a pitch black. A terribly quick breeze swooped upon Tristan, still holding Bakura in his arms. The wind was drying out Tristan's eyes, so he shut them. When he reopened them, they were standing in front of the hospital. Bakura was still in his arms, and the clover gently floated down and landed on Bakura's nose. Tristan picked it up and pocketed it. He ran inside with the unconscious body in his arms.  
  
"Nurse!! Nurse!! Help me!! This guy........he's been poisoned!!" Tristan ran in and panted out the words to the receptionist.  
  
"Please. Calm down, sir. Now, calmly tell me what happened." The nurse sighed and hushed the anxious teen.  
  
"Well........." Tristan quickly searched his mind for a good excuse. "See, Bakura, was, um, really sleepy, and he mistook the, uh, nail polish remover for, erm, lemonade.......yeah......." Tristan nodded.  
  
The nurse raised a brow. "Oh.......I see........let me call a doctor." She pushed a button and her voice came onto the intercom. "We have a Code 17, I repeat, Code 17 at the Welling's Wing." (A/N: Ok, you know, I made all of that up.I have no clue how that works........the only time I went to the hospital, I was sent straight to the emergency room and had no clue what was going on........^^;;) She put down the phone and watched circumspectly as the silver-haired boy was put onto a wheelchair and wheeled down the hall and into the elevator. Tristan followed but was stopped at the elevator by one of the nurses.  
  
"This is were you stop, buddy."  
  
Tristan groaned. "Fine." He walked back to the front office and approached the nurse at the front. "Um, excuse me Miss.....um......." He looked at her nametag. "Hermione. (A/N: Ga! Sorry, I just had to rip off Harry Potter there....heh heh........) Um, could I use the phone?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. She lifted her hand and pointed to the large and obvious pay phone sign. (A/N: Do they have those at hospitals?! I have No Earthly Idea! T_T;;)  
  
Tristan dashed off. "Thanks."  
  
Tristan dialed the 1-800-CALLATT and then dialed the number he had memorized so long ago. "6-7-8-7-9-7-1-7-9-7" He listened to the rings and heard a slight click.  
  
"Hello, Mutou residence. Yugi speaking."  
  
"Yugi! I know you're really mad at me, but this is an emergency. Bakura's in the hospital! Come quick! Call Tea and Joey, will ya? I don't have any change and I hate having to charge the bills to other people."  
  
Yugi was speechless. "Ba-Bakura? In the hospital?"  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, call everyone! Later!"  
  
Tristan hung up the phone. "Yugi, Yugi, Yugi."  
  
~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile, back at Yugi's house.........~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi set the phone down. "Oh my god. Poor Bakura. I wonder what happened. I guess I'll find out later. But.......now I have to call Tea and *gulp* Joey........or, I could tell Tea to call him!! Yeah!! Then I wont have to confront him!"  
  
Yugi picked up the phone and dialed the number of his childhood friend. "7- 7-0-3-4-5-2-6-6-3........" The phone rang once and was immediately picked up.  
  
"Teeee-aaaa speaking!!" A few short girly giggles signified that it was definitely Tea.  
  
"Hi Tea. It's Yugi.......I have some........bad news......."  
  
Tea's eyes did that huge giant sympathetic anime eye thingy. "Oh, Yugi, what's wrong?"  
  
Yugi wiped some tears from his eyes. "Bakura's at the hospital. Something's wrong.......I don't know what it is bu-"  
  
"Oh my god! Is he okay? Oh my god I hafta go see him now!! Oh my god!!" Yugi was cut short by one of Tea's fits.  
  
"Wait! Tea! Can you call Jo-" A click, and then the dial tone.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no! I can't call Joey!!" Yugi banged his head on the nearest wall.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Yugi picked up the phone and gently pressed the buttons he wished he hadn't memorized. "7-7-0-3-1-2-0-8-5-0"  
  
A ring, then a click. "Hello?"  
  
Yugi heard that voice. That voice that he had used to love to hear so much. That voice that had betrayed him. He hated that voice.  
  
"Joey. Bakura. Hospital. Now."  
  
Joey blinked. "What?"  
  
Joey's words was lost in space as Yugi slammed the phone down.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Joey grabbed his coat and dashed out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Back at the hospital~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tristan's head hung into his arms, as he slouched into a corner. A tear glistened in his eye. "Bakura!.......How could I do that to you?" Tristan didn't bother to wipe the tear from his eye. It slid into the corner and started to slide down the boy's face. Suddenly, a usually chipper voice which was now sad and angstful.  
  
"Tri-Tristan? Are you okay?" Tea leaned down next to her friend and stroked his shoulder.  
  
Tristan wiped the tear in his eye. "Yeah........I'm fine......."  
  
Tea sighed. "Tristan something's wrong. Just tell me."  
  
Tristan explained the whole thing to the girl that he trusted. "And you can't tell ANYONE, Tea!! I know you're a big gossip and stuff, but please, this is something so important........so secret, that you cannot, repeat, CANNOT tell ANYONE at all!!"  
  
"Oh my god......so, it was you who took my blood! Well, ......I forgive you, but why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tea sat down next to Tristan.  
  
Tristan looked at her and blinked a few times.  
  
Tea blushed. "Ooooohhhh.........heh.heh heh........"  
  
Tristan nodded. "That's why........"  
  
"I see......and I'll help you." Tea bowed her head.  
  
Tristan looked up at the girl he trusted with his secret. "But, why? This is such an awful thing to do!"  
  
Tea twirled a lock of hair in her finger. "Well.see, don't tell anyone, but I have this thing for Yugi. I was heartbroken when I found out that he was......um.......gay, cause I knew that I couldn't have him. Maybe, if Yugi and Joey are separated, I can be the one to console him, and then he'll fall in love with me........hopefully........"  
  
Tristan nodded and hugged his friend. "I understand completely, Tea. Thank you for agreeing to help me." Tristan grinned and squeezed Tea tighter.  
  
Tea nodded. "Anything for a best friend. Now, um, could you please not squeeze so hard. I think you're squishing some vital organs."  
  
Tristan chuckled and released the brunette girl. "Oops! Sorry, Tea! Heh heh heh....."  
  
Tea smiled and brushed a hair out of her face. "No problem."  
  
~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile, at the other side of the waiting room......~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi walked in and searched for some sign of Bakura. What he found, was his childhood friend in the arms of his ex-best friend, Tea and Tristan, respectively. He shook his head when they laughed and talked. Yugi's head snapped away when Tea got up and walked his way.  
  
Tea called out to the short blonde. "Yugi! Hey, Yugi! There you are! I was looking for you! I'm glad you're hear! I was just about to-"  
  
"Why were you talking to Tristan? You know how I feel about him." Yugi cut Tea off mid-sentence.  
  
Tea was abashed. "Are you.........mad at me? For just talking to Tristan?"  
  
Yugi turned his head.  
  
Tea eyes widened in amazement and anger. "Yugi, just because you hate someone, doesn't mean the whole world has to! Yugi, what's wrong with you? You're usually so nice and caring! Yugi........." Tea trailed off.  
  
Yugi's eyes gleamed as the Millennium Puzzle glowed and he transformed into his Yami. "Tea. I cannot choose who you decide to be friends with. I apologize for trying. But, you have to tell me whose side you're on at least. Tea? Tell me."  
  
Tea shut her eyes. ::What do I tell him? The truth? I can't tell him that! I'll have to tell a lie. No, not a lie-lie. More like......a white lie! Yeah!::  
  
"Yugi........er........Yami......you know whose side I'm on! Yours of course! How can I be on side after what he's done to you!"  
  
"Thank you, Tea. I knew you'd understand." Yami smiled a mysterious smile.  
  
Tea nodded her head sheepishly. "Yeah........"  
  
Suddenly, a door burst open and in rushed a blonde with large bangs, hollering his lungs out. "Bakura!! Bakura!! Nurse, nurse!! Where's Ryou Bakura?!"  
  
The nurse known as Hermione rolled her eyes. "Calm down, sir. Is Ryou the one who was poisoned?"  
  
Tea, Yami, and Joey all said the same thing perfectly synchronized. "Poisoned?!"  
  
Hermione blinked. "You didn't know?"  
  
Tristan walked up. "Yeah, that's the one. Can we see him now?"  
  
Hermione picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers. "Hold on."  
  
While the nurse was on the phone, Joey tried to catch Yugi's eye. Tea nudged Tristan to watch what was going on.  
  
Yami turned his head Joey's way. Joey smiled very slightly, but Yami turned his head away. Joey's feeble smile slowly drooped into a frown. The nurse hung up the phone and turned towards the gang.  
  
"Yeah, it looks like you can go in now. Room 14. Have fun, kiddies."  
  
Everyone turned and stared at the nurse when she said the "kiddie" thing. Yami gritted his teeth. "I'm over five millennia old, young lady, so shut your mouth unless you know what you're talking about." They all turned and left.  
YAY!! Another fic up!!! I must hurry up and get to work on Chapter Seven!! See ya soon!! 


End file.
